1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vibration damping construction system. Particularly, the present invention relates to a vibration damping construction system for eliminating or reducing environmental micro vibrations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Damping devices applied to construction members or structures, vehicles including motorbikes or automobiles, etc. will have different configurations based on their applications. For example, the damping device designed for construction members such as door, furniture, or cabinet generally includes a housing tube having a channel, a piston, disposed in the channel, capable of axially moving back and forth with respect to the housing tube, and a piston rod connected to the piston. When closing the door, the piston and the piston rod slide with respect to the housing tube to drive the fluid in the housing tube. With such a design, the door can move faster at the beginning and then slower as approaching the complete close so that the vibration damping effect can be achieved.
Although a variety of damping devices are available in the market, those damping devices are not specifically provided for micro-vibrations of about several Hertz (Hz), particularly 3 Hz. In view of the above-mentioned defects, a system for damping micro-vibrations is desired.